Maris Elder
The Elder of Maris Knighthood (also called the Maris Elder) is the figurehead and sole leader of Maris Knighthood. The current Maris Elder is Tomind23, who was appointed by Sword KoA to the position on May 8, 2012, following the eldership resignation of KoAla Ashley. Powers and Responsibilities *Overseeing the activities of Maris Knighthood *Creating Maris Knighthood events *Holding Maris Knighthood meetings *Creating informative threads in the Maris Knighthood forum *Promoting up to 3 members to become Maris Disciples *Creating ranks within Maris Knighthood (with the Grand Elder's permission) *Dividing up Maris Knighthood (with the Grand Elder's permission) *Accepting prospective members *Holding Maris Kngithood-specific bank *Advocating for Maris Knighthood members History The rank of Maris Elder was created with the formation of Maris Knighthood during the founding of the clan on February 7, 2010. Since the founding of the clan, there have been 9 Maris Elders. The first Maris Elder was Lt Gen Blez, who was appointed by Sword KoA to the position on February 11, 2010. Blez held an important role in shaping Maris Knighthood for the length of time he held the position (approximately 2 months). With his strategic expertise, he brought Maris Knighthood to victory in the clan's first ever knighthood tournament, which stabilized Maris's standing as the strongest knighthood of KoA's earliest era. Blez stepped down from the position of Maris Elder on April 10, 2010, leaving no Disciples behind. Sword appointed Nazgul Elder as Maris Elder on that same day. Nazgul led Maris Knighthood until June 5, 2010. During his time as Elder, Naz led Maris Knighthood through the AKAR Rebellion and the golden age that followed. Naz resigned from the clan due to personal reasons on June 5, and his Disciple, Blud KoA, was promoted to Maris Elder the same day. Although his time as Elder was short, Blud was successful in gaining the admiration and respect of the members of Maris Knighthood and the clan as a whole. Blud proved himself as an effective and responsible leader, thus being noticed by Sword and other members of Solis Knighthood. By standing out in this way, Blud was appointed as Interim Grand Disciple on July 21, 2010 (due to Zigman32's inactivity) and also lead Maris Knighthood during this time. A week later, Blud was fully promoted to Grand Disciple, leaving his Disciple, Allah72virgn to become Maris Elder on July 28, 2010. Allah was a well-respected clan veteran and was a good choice to become Maris Elder. Allah led Maris Knighthood through KoA's Dark Age until September 10, 2010. Around the beginning of September, Allah had personal issues that caused some turbulence in the clan and led to his eventual clan resignation on September 10. He created the clan Alerion with former Aeris Elder, Alexias, shortly after his resignation from the clan. Due to the overall lack of exceptional candidates for Elder positions and abundance of Elder vacancies in early September, Sword had no other choice than to appoint JokerKharazi as Maris Elder on September 14. Joker was an active clan member, but he hadn't held any Imperial Ranks before being promoted to Maris Elder. Joker is one of the few ever Elders (and only Maris Elder) to be demoted. About a week or two after being promoted to Maris Elder, Joker slowly started to become more and more inactive due to real life reasons, and his inactivty eventually approached the point where he would only log on once every week or every other week. On December 7, 2010, the 30th Council of Aether voted to demote Joker from the position of Maris Elder with a 10-1-0-1 vote. Immediately following Joker's demotion, Arasdotle was promoted to the position by Sword. During the time he held the position, Arasdotle was deemed as one of the most influential and distinguished Elders in the clan's history. He instilled pride within the members of his knighthood and elevated Maris Knighthood to become the most active and powerful knighthood of its time. Toward the end of Aras's time as Elder, Sword had to instill a freeze on any new members into Maris Knighthood because the knighthood upset the balance of activity, strength, and stability of the knighthoods. During the Letum Revolution in April 2011, Arasdotle resigned from the clan and one of Aras's Disciples, Radiant Rahl, was immediately promoted to the position of Maris Elder. Over his 6-month reign, Radiant Rahl (Rad) was instrumental in continuing Maris pride and continuing the activity of Maris Knighthood. Rad elevated Maris Knighthood to even higher heights than Arasdotle had achieved, and Rad was easily one of the most accomplished Elders in the clan's history. However, members of Maris Knighthood were more loyal to Rad's knighthood leadership than Sword's central clan leadership. When Rad resigned from the clan on October 14 to join Dawn of Maris, the majority of Maris Knighthood left with him, causing Maris Knighthood to slump into a major activity depression. When Rad resigned from the clan to join Dawn of Maris, Sword appointed 2Good4Awsome to succeed Rad as Maris Elder. As the new Maris Elder, 2Good was faced with the daunting task of pumping activity back into Maris Knighthood after the Dawn of Maris Revolution basically crippled the knighthood. Overall, 2Good succeeded in bringing life back to Maris, with the help of some of his Disciples and Advisors. However, on December 24, while the clan was searching for a new Aeris Elder, Sword asked 2Good if he would like to become Aeris Elder instead of Maris Elder, because 2Good was a strong member of Aeris Knighthood before he became Maris Elder. 2Good declined Sword's offer and also stepped down from being Maris Elder, due to him believing that he can accomplish more in the clan by not being in a leadership position. Sword respected 2Good's decision, and appointed one of 2Good's Disciples, KoAla Ashley, as the new Maris Elder. Ashley played an important role in reviving Maris Knighthood to its former activity levels after the Dawn of Maris Revolution. Throughout her time as Maris Disciple, she championed Maris pride and would forever be a prominent figure in the history of Maris Knighthood. Timeline Previous Elders The following Maris Elders are currently in the clan: *Nazgul Elder *Tomind23 The following Maris Elders are currently allied with the clan: *Lt Gen Blez *Allah KoA *Arasdotle *Blud KoA *Radiant Rahl *2Good4Awsome *KoAla Ashley The following Aeris Elders are currently not-affiliated in any way with the clan: *JokerKharazi See Also *Maris Knighthood *Elder *Maris Disciple